A RANDOM SCENE THE WEEK OF THE WEDDING
by Dancingfanpire
Summary: Just a random scene with Edward, Bella, and Alice planning a detail of the wedding. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, but oh how I wish I did!

The Week of the Wedding

"Are you sure you don't want to pick out your bouquet?"

"Absolutely positive"

Why did Alice even ask me what I wanted? I told her so many times that I wanted her to handle all of the details. Besides, I was too nervous to even look at my wedding dress let alone pick out my bouquet. Sigh. My bouquet. My dress. My wedding. These thoughts kept swirling in my head like a storm about to turn very violent.

"Do you even want to pick out anything?"

"No Alice." I said flatly.

"Okay, more things for me to do!" She flipped through a catalogue excitedly.

It was Monday. Four days until the wedding. Four days. My wedding. I had to keep repeating these words in my head for them to actually soak in.

There were two short knocks on the door and Edward appeared. Swiftly sitting by my side he wrapped his arm around my waste and kissed my forehead.

"Torturing the bride I see." Edward said amused. He looked at me with his crooked smile that made my heart stop and restart itself. Oh how I would never get used to his expressions.

"For your information, Bella is not helping with anything. Not that I expected her to anyway." Besides the grimace on her face I could definitely tell she was exceedingly excited about planning the wedding without any help from me.

"Let's go for a walk" Edward took my hand and pulled me out of Alice's room. He pulled me through the hall ways and then at the staircase took my legs from underneath me and gracefully glided down the stairs. He put me down at the bottom and held my hand.

"It won't be long until I can keep up with you, you know" I said softly. Edward's eyebrows creased downward but then he relaxed.

"It also won't be long until we are finally married." He replied. It was my turn to be mad, but it didn't happen.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying to bury the subject.

"You'll see." He said, the little smile creeping back on his face. We walked to his silver Volvo and he opened the door for me. After I was settled in the seat he smoothly walked to the driver's side and got in. He started the car and adjusted the radio so that it played the same CD Phil had given me a while back.

"I'm sorry about Jacob," Edward sighed above the soft hum of music.

"I know he was your best friend and that he misses you."

"I wish he would come back." It was so hard to think about Jacob now. I miss him so much. I always wondered about when his return would be. Today? Tomorrow? Two years? Edward sensed that this was a very tough subject and quickly changed the subject to a slightly lighter matter.

"I have a surprise planned for you on our wedding day." He said smiling his crooked smile. Despite the lack of air going to my lungs I managed a groan.

"Another surprise?" I questioned.

"Don't worry it's not that bad." He said taking my hand and kissing my palm. Butterflies went from my hand all the way to my spine. Another surprise. Soon it won't even matter if I get another surprise because there will be so many that I don't even notice.

The car slowed to a stop and we were at the edge of the forest. Edward got out of the car before I even unbuckled my seatbelt. He opened the door and took my hand in his hand. This place was very familiar. Edward smiled and pulled me onto his back.

"Edward," I said trying to hide my fear but not succeeding.

"It won't be long until you can keep up. Let's make the best of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The genius named Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight series. I however do not. Cries in a corner

I shoved my face down into Edwards back and prepared for the run. I couldn't remember the last time he ran with me it was such a long time ago. Or maybe time was just passing by faster than ever and I couldn't keep up with it.

After a few minutes I decided to look up from Edward's back. The trees were still passing at an abnormal speed but they were beginning to slow down. Then we came to a complete stop at the edge of our meadow.

He brought me down off my back and kissed me on my head. We started walking into the middle of the meadow when I realized it was sunny outside. The leaves on the trees were gleaming green and the grass was swaying in the slight breeze.

I looked at Edward and at his sparkling skin. He smiled down at me and pulled me to the center of the meadow. We sat down and he took out a long silver box. He handed it to me and I took it glaring at my fiancée. Surprises. Ugh.

"Well open it!" he said smiling ear to ear.

I couldn't glare at him anymore when he smiled so I looked away and opened the box. Underneath the tissue paper was the most extraordinary necklace I had ever seen. It was a large flower pendant covered in pearls on a simple thick gold chain. Edward's face lit up and he laughed at my expression of eyes slightly bulging and mouth wide open.

"You like it?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Edward…It's…It's beautiful!" I nearly choked out.

He smiled and I threw my hands across his neck.

"I take that as a yes, you do like it."

"I love it Edward!" I took another look at it and rubbed my fingers gently over the luminous pearls. Edward took the necklace out of the silver box, draped it across my neck, and fastened the clasp. Then he kissed my lips lightly and laid back into the grass, skin still shining. I lay down next to him and looked at the small clouds in the sky.

"I love you Isabella Swan" Edward said looking me deep in my eyes.

"I love you too, Edward Anthony Masen"

We relaxed their in each other's arms until the sun started setting behind trees.


End file.
